Two Left Feet
by ImagineThis22
Summary: Sherlock/Joan. Waltzing and a light layer of romance.


**_I decided to write this as soon as I could, seeing as I promised to write it a long time ago, but I got caught up in school work and everything else. This is a short, cute story that I decided to write before I wrote the next chapter of "It's Me or Irene." All the credit goes to yuki119 for coming up with this idea on Tumblr. I must also give some credit to AtTheBrownstone for PM-ing me and asking me to write it for yuki119. Thank you for trusting me to write it guys! I hope you enjoy it and that I did your story idea justice!_**

"Sherlock? Sherlock!" Joan Watson covered her ears as the music volume increased as she neared the source of the music. The music was a steady beat with violins and the soft pinging of piano keys, not Sherlock's usual music genre. Joan found the stereo blaring and Sherlock nowhere to be found. She inspected the stereo and searched for the off switch.

Sherlock came into the room, bowl of cereal in hand, and stared at Joan, who was unaware to his presence behind her. "Is it loud?" Sherlock asked, half-yelling, over the music.

Joan spun around and glared at him. "Turn it down!" She shouted.

Sherlock pushed past her and clicked the on/off power button. "Happy?"

Joan rolled her eyes. "What are you doing listening to…_that_?" Joan never expected Sherlock to be the type of person to listen to 'waltzing' music.

Sherlock shrugged. "I like the waltz."

Joan arched a brow. "You waltz?"

Sherlock smiled. "You don't know everything about me, my dear Watson."

Joan smiled and turned back to the stereo. She turned it back on and turned it to an _appropriate_ volume. "Show me."

Sherlock was taken aback. "W-what?" He stuttered.

"Show me that you know how to waltz." She smiled, knowing he had lied to her. With all the training she had been receiving, he should've known that she'd be able to tell when he was lying.

Sherlock scowled. "Alright…" He waited for the perfect beat in the song and began to move his feet. He stumbled to the right and Joan caught him. Sherlock brushed himself off and began to move again. He soon found that he wasn't watching her, but his feet. He tried to look up at her, but found that it was too hard to look away from his own two left feet. Truth is he hadn't danced since he was ten years old. His father had had a banquet for the rich family friends and he had been required to learn. After the night had ended, Sherlock had erased everything he had learned from his mind to make room for _useful _facts.

Joan watched him stumble again and snickered. She stepped closer to him and put her hand under his chin. She lifted his head up and he met her gaze. "Look at me."

Sherlock stumbled and Joan caught him once again. "I can't look at you and move my feet at the same time."

"And here I thought you were a genius." Joan earned herself a glare from Sherlock. She laughed and made him stop moving. She took his arms and placed one behind her on her lower back, and one in her hand. She put her other hand on his shoulder and forced him to look into her eyes. "Follow my lead."

Sherlock's eyebrows rose. "_Your_ lead? You waltz?"

Joan smirked. "You don't know everything about me, _my dear Holmes_." She winked. She began to lead him in small steps, catching him when he stumbled, and constantly telling him to look up at her.

Sherlock started to get the hang of it as Joan led him around the parlor. He started to step to the music and slowly, but surely, he began to be the one to lead in the waltz.

Joan laughed. "You're getting the hang of it."

Sherlock smirked. "I always catch on; I'm the most intelligent person I know. Well…other than you." He spun her around and dipped her.

Joan smiled up at him. "Thank you, Sherlock."

He helped her up and pulled her closer. He rested his head on her shoulder and felt her tense up slightly. "Did I cross a boundary?" He pulled away and stopped dancing.

Joan relaxed. "No…no. I just, you…surprised me." She smiled softly.

Sherlock nodded and they began to dance again.

This time, Joan pulled him closer. She put her head by his ear and smiled. "I never said to pull away."

Sherlock smiled and rested his head on her shoulder again. They began to slowly rotate in a circle in each other's embrace.

The music slowed and came to the end of the track.

Sherlock and Joan didn't seem to care, though. They continued to dance slowly; eyes closed, and huddled close to each other, smiles on their faces.

**_THANKS FOR READING!_**

**_PLEASE FAV/FOLLOW/REVIEW!_**

**_AGAIN, THANKS TO yuki119 FOR THE IDEA AND AtTheBrownstone FOR PM-ING ME! _**


End file.
